


Salvation

by MoonFire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's trying, By the Grace of God verse, Canon What Canon, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Sam doesn't have much reason for faith, Trust Issues, consequences of abuse and neglect, don't ask me about timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: He’s fallingandhe’scaught.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teach Your Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738670) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



> TheRiverScribe once again feeds my Muses.

_He’s falling_.

No sight, no sound, nothing to hold on to.

Memories gone, eternities shattered, abandoned. So many had such good intentions, but Sam had been wise not to trust any promises made.

He’s falling

and

he’s **_caught_**.

Sturdy arms clutched Sam tightly, easily to a firm chest.

_How? I’m not small anymore_.

A hand outstretched toward a face unseen. _God. Chuck. Had my fingers ever been so small?_

“This is a dream, Samuel.” He felt a loving kiss brushed upon his head. “This is a dream, and you will wake up with your family. You are not alone. You shall not be alone again.”

Pretty words he had longed to hear most of his life, both of his lives. Words he had never trusted, could never afford to let his guard down for even a millisecond –

Soft laughter rang out. Nothing like Lucifer’s coldness, Chuck’s booze-induced bitterness. Warmth, light, love enveloped him.

Small fingers – _his fingers_ – wrapped around a scarred wrist.

Scarred wrist?

**_Oh_**.

“Beloved, you are safe. If you can trust no other but Me, I still rejoice in you. Wake **_up_**.”

~

Sam’s eyes opened. Morpheus was curled protectively around him, in his room in the Bunker. He scrubbed at his face, feeling the stickiness of old dried tear tracks.

For the first time in the long, confusing month he had experienced since the world was saved and his mom resurrected, Sam felt like he could breathe.

“That’s better.”

Raises his head, Sam met Jesus’s eyes, completely unafraid. “You’re actually here.”

“Where else would I be?” The same loving, gentle tone that had destroyed his night terror wrapped around Sam’s heart. “Do not think any are so far from My sight – especially you.”

An eternity passed between one heartbeat and the next.

A small hand slowly reached out, fingers trembling.

A large hand grasped his own, fingers warm.

~

**_Once._ **

 

**_Just this once._ **

****

**_I guess I can take it on faith._ **

****

/end/


End file.
